Conor & Jackie
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is about Conor aka " Kid Fury" and the OC's Jackie who is a couple now. Jackie's birthday is coming up and Conor wants to do something special for him.


**_Conor & Jackie _**

**_By: LilNate03_**

Cast:

Conor "Kid Fury" played by Cameron Boyce

Jackie Chance played by Jaden Smith

Vince " Connor 's Dad played by Victor Boyce

Lilly " Connor 's Mom played by Libby Boyce 

Mandy " Connor's little sister played by Maya Boyce

Will Chance played by Will Smith 

Tara Chance played by Jada Pickett Smith

Sasha Chance played by Jada Pickett Smith 

Jackie POV:

 _I'm Jackie Chance and I'm twelve years old and soon to be thirteen! I'm a Hermaphrodite which I have male and female sex organs. Anyway, I'm two days from being a teenager and I'm so excited! I'm planning on having a Birthday Party on a Saturday Night since my parents allowed me to have the house to myself and invited as many fans I can since we got a big mansion home. Oh, I forgot to tell you...I'm sort of famous since my father, Will Chance is a famous actor and my mom, Tara Chance is a Actress and star actress on Fox's "Gotham"._

 _Anyway, I'm in a relationship; I'm dating Conor who is a professional video game player who goes by the name of Kid Fury. Me and Conor been dating a year and a half now and so far it's pretty smooth. Today Conor is taking me on a date to the beach since he wants to do something special for me. I was wearing a light blue bikini bra [which I have a big breast] and panties. I was going for a sexy look so, Conor won't keep his eyes off of me. [giggles] Conor was wearing a grey shirt with red short pants and a pair of red/black Nike sandals. Conor is very handsome and very hot looking. Conor has the most soft brown curly hair in the world with brown eyes and a freckled face; Conor has a fit,_ _athletic body and is shown to have excellent athletic skills, dancing skills and coordination._

Jackie and Conor walk into the soft sand while holding hands together, Conor is a few inches taller than Jackie as he look like a pro Basketball player or something. Jackie has a soft brown skin tone with a nice figure body look but, just have too much ass and boobs. Jackie has long braided hair with brown eyes but wearing black shade glasses. Jackie and Conor was talking along the way as Conor was holding the beach chairs, and a picnic basket while Jackie was holding his big brown purse and a red beach ball.

" I'm so excited it's just the two of us together on a beach, this is what exactly what I want." say Jackie.

" Me too bae." Conor replies as him and Jackie found the spot to chill out at.

Conor flatten the beach blanket and set the picnic basket on top of it and set up the chairs while Jackie dig through his bag to find sun cream and put on his body. Conor watches his boyfriend, Jackie putting on sun cream all on his chest and his lower body which he thought it was sexy.

" Damn bae you are sexy af!" Conor compliment Jackie.

" Thanks bae! Hey, Conor can you help me put sun cream on my back?" Jackie asks him.

" Sure! bae!" Conor offered as he got up and walk toward Jackie to sun cream on him.

Conor rub the sun cream in his hands together as he lightly put on Jackie's back which Jackie moans which he really likes it.

" That feels so good! I cannot wait for my birthday." Jackie was excited.

" What you want me to give you on your birthday?" Conor questioned as he was putting sun cream on Jackie.

" You exactly what I want." Jackie grin.

" Oh! You want the D." Conor grins really hard with his freckles showing.

" That and I want us to move in together in a nice beautiful home." Jackie added which shock Conor a little.

" Bae, were practically too young to get a house." Conor says as he turn Jackie around to face him.

" So, other celebrity kids have a house at the age thirteen and older I mean look at Bow Wow when he was young." Jackie says.

" True, but, Are you ready for this? Are you ready for us to become a family of our own?" Conor questioned his boyfriend.

" Of course! I want you Conor, I want us to start a whole new chapter together even if house is close to our parents house we can still be together alone." Jackie says as he was holding Conor's hands. " By the way, I want to get pregnant for the first time."

That conversation just completely got even weirder when Jackie was talking about having baies with Conor which that really frightens him.

" You want us to have babies together? Whoa! Bae, that's a lot to deal with." Conor laughed it off as he took off his grey shirt and was showing off his muscular pale biceps and abs which Jackie is really that attractive when it comes to his body.

" Come on Conor, I thought you like that too." Jackie says.

" Bae, I'm thrilled that you can get pregnant and you want kids and trust me I want that too but, I feel like it's not the right time." Conor says.

" Why not Conor!" Jackie argue at Conor.

" Because I'm not ready to BECOME A FATHER!" Conor yelled at Jackie which he didn't mean to tell at him like that." Bae...I'm..."

Before Conor could finished his words out Jackie cut him off, " Don't bothered apologize to me. If you want to play video games with your friends I don't care!" Jackie replies as he walk away from Conor while crying into tears.

" Jackie please let me explain." Conor beg Jackie he already walk away from Conor; Conor was having a hard time to deal with the argument with his boyfriend.


End file.
